The Final Proof
by ScarletStarlet62
Summary: Sherlock thought he saw the world in a way no one else could imagine of understanding, then he moves in to Molly's flat and they get to know each other better. Post- Reichanbach. Eventual bucketfuls of Sherlolly!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sherlock always thought before that he saw the world in a way no one else could even imagine of understanding, but when Sherlock moves in with Molly after the Fall- he makes discoveries je could of never deduce before.

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

Author's Note: this is my first fanfic, so i hope its not too awful. this idea was kind of inspired by another sherlolly fanfic. sorry i dont remember the name, but thank you to who ever you are.

on to the story! hope you like it!

* * *

Molly huffed dramatically as she finished paperwork, and placed it on the countertops of the cold morgue which seemed even colder lately. She was having a bad day today, with her earbuds placed firmly in her ears nearly all the way up as she sat alone in the otherwise quiet morgue.

Rain insisted on continually falling from the sky in freezing col bullets all day, and the sky's angry gray color wouln't budge. The nurses who thought they had a chance with a greek-like doctor upstairs, childishly giggled in her direction in the cafeteria,repeatedly.

It appeared to be hilarious to them. "Mousy Molly Hooper th pathologist with a silly school girl crush on the _Fraud_ Detective."

Molly usually wasnt an aggressive person, but she honestly could just yank those blond bimbos' hair out.

As if _they_ knew what they were talking about.

As if _they_ didn't stop and stare whenever he walked by.

As if _they_ actually knew him at all.

_They're not worth it,_ she thought to herself as she briskly brushed past them out the cafeteria. _You're better than them. You're better than them._

They seemed to be oblivious of her existence before this whole mess. But now she was a piece of juicy gossip for them to chow down on like 13 year olds. Lovely.

She groaned at the ceiling as her coffee spilled all over her new skirt. Her mother had gotten her it for Christmas through the mail. Her mother always insulted Molly's clothing, and so the few gifts she ever gave her daughter were pieces of "fashionable" clothing. Molly thought she did look nice in it,however, and she wore it when we she woke up in a good mood. Like this morning,for example-though that changed rather quickly.

She looked down at the very noticeable, large brown stain on the pretty, _expensive_, frilliness of the skirt. She dabbed at it furiously with a nearby washcloth.

_This day cant get any better,_ she though sarcastically. The thought of going home to Sherlock so he could criticize her, drag her through every awful moment of her day as he deduced her, then point out her every flaw. He'd become considerably kinder towards her after the Fall, but the man had an infamously short attention span. Cooped up in Molly's small flat wasnt exactly easing his boredom. So- he was quite cranky.

As she continued dabbing and scrubbing at the stubborn stain, Victoria walked through the doors of the morgue. Victoria was a fellow pathologist and used to be Molly's best friend. Victoria may, in fact, still believe they were. They used to laugh and act silly together like best friends do-but then, Victoria got mean. Mary, a nice nurse that talked to Molly often on breaks, assured her that Victoria was simply jealous. Molly ignored a few remarks because she told herself that Victoria was just going through a stage and was very insecure.

The remarks got worse and worse and finally, Molly chose not to speak with Victoria on un-work issues.

Victoria laughed at Molly's pathetic attempt to save her only "fancy" skirt. "You couldn't pull the look off anyway," Tori said.

When Molly paid no attention, she continued," You're too mousy. Just stick with reindeer sweaters,'kay, sweetheart?" she chortled.

Molly gulped down hard and continued dabbing and ignoring her.

"Plus, ya know- you can squeeze a pig into a fancy skirt an put lipstick on it, but that don't mean it will look good..."Victoria rambled on.

Molly lowered her head,continued scrubbing, and swallowed down tears.

_Marys right-she's just jealous. Just ignore her,_she thought.

"Nor does it mean that it will impress any lying, dead detectives," Victoria finished smugly.

Molly stood up red-faced."Just SHUT UP! Just shut up! Please," Molly sighed sitting back down.

"Well since you said please," Tori spat and bustled out the doors.

Molly set the washcloth on the countertop and went back to work.

No one noticed her hiding her face stained with tears.

_No one ever seems to notice me at all, unless theres something in it for them,_she thought on the cab ride home to the man who notices everything.

* * *

**Please, review? I would love to hear from you. Thanks!**

**Also, I know its short but it will get longer. And my "d" is frustrating and only works half the time. So sorry if i messed up.**

**Next chapter up soon, if youre interested. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own nothing...

Authors note: Thank you so much to those who reviewed and or favorited! I appreciate it very much:)

I will thank those who review individually in the near future, to clear my conscious, but right now I'm still getting used to fanfic and how to use it. So-thank you,again.

Also, I know in most stories people portray Molly as shy, and stuttering and all that. I agree in season 1 she was kinof like that. But in season 2, she confronted Sherlock and seemed really cool- so,if Molly seems OOC here, thats why.

* * *

Molly took a deep breath as she opened the door to her flat. _He's just a man, thats all,_she told herself. But even her own thoughts replied snarkily at her.

She didn't ecknowlege the dark shadow, looming over her expectantly. She removed her knit beanie and scarf, then shrugged off her denim and cotton jackets without a word. She kicked off her shoes, and sunk into her cheap couch.

Sherlock sat opposite her in his claimed armchair, smirking. "Bad day, was it?" he asked, mocking her words.

She massaged her temples and hissed, "Dont even, Sherlock."

"You'll have to be more specific. I'm afraid I have no idea to what you are referring," he said.

_Ugh, what a giant man child._

"Shut it, Sherly," she replied. She found he absolutely hated nicknames, after she teased him last week.

He growled."Right. I dont have to tell you I already know the answer. We both know I know everything. However, you might want to change out of that skirt. And dont call me Sherly," he replied smugly.

She laughed for the first time all day at how he just unknowingly quoted a classic ,old time movie. She looked down at her skirt and sighed. " I suppose so," she said heading for her bedroom.

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut again. He knew Victoria had said something mean to her today, and he had a good idea what. Honestly, he'd like to have a word with Victoria- for making Molly cry. But what to say to Molly in this situation- he was dumbstruck.

When Molly returned in jeans and a t-shirt, Sherlock was playing his violin- how he had it, she had no idea- and gazing into space.

Molly sat crosslegged on the couch and flipped on the telly. She flipped through all the crap reality shows and sitcoms until a set of headlines and a pair of familiar faces caught her eye. She saw the man an woman being interviewed before. They followed Lestrade once to the morgue to inform Sherlock of a case. Sherlock didn't seem to like them much, and honestly, neither did she.

The woman began speaking as her name,_Sally Donovan_, appeared beneath her. "We always knew there was something off about him. Some things are just too good to be true," she said matter-of-factly with a grimace on her face as Anderson nodded beside her.

Sherlock laughed unamused, momentarily bringing his violin's melody to a stop. Molly watched as he gathered his violin back up again, and harshly dragged his bow across it. She could see the hurt in his eyes. He tried to pretend it didn't phase him, but Molly knew better. And to see him this way, hurt her. _So bad._

She was about to flip it off, but they kept talking down Sherlock and she couldn't help it. Soon she was fuming with anger and Sherlock watched curiously.

"Morons! All of them!" she scoffed, finally clicking off the telly. Sherlock's violin came to an abrupt, screeching halt- as he raised any eyebrow.

" Hm. John always seemed to react this way. But I still cant understand. Why would it bother you? It doesn't affect you one way or the other," Sherlock said.

Molly felt like ranting, so thats what she did.

"They're blinded by their lack of individualism and lack of their _own _thoughts to just stop and _think_! They just follow,follow,follow! Morons," she said, running a hand through her hair.

Sherlock listened intently and was shocked to find she sounded like... him. "Please, continue. This is quite interesting,"he said,setting aside his violin. Molly ignored him.

"_They_ are the frauds! Bounded by society's obligations and rules and standards that they run circles around like lap dogs...Boyfriends,girlfriends, social statuses and ladders, money,sex-its all they really care about. They'd trade a sportscar for a friend in a heartbeat, while I'd go to the end of the Earth for someone I love. It's just not fair! Their minds are blank, their hearts are never true while I...I feel so much, so deeply it _hurts_,"she paused to breathe as a warm tear rested at the corner of her eye.

Sherlock sat still as a statue with his mouth slightly agape. He was in awe. He never thought Molly was_ entirely_ ordinary. But this- this was so extraordinary it was breath-taking.

"They preach about how to act," she continued," what to believe, what to love, how to love, how to live... when they're the ones doing it all wrong. I've got no one to trust, or rely on, or relate to. Marys a good friend, but she'll never understand. But you, Sherlock- you're different. Thats why you caught my eye. You're so blatantly honest that it makes you seem cold sometimes, but I know you," she paused and looked him in the eye.

"You're innocent. And your heart is true, and pure and _good_. And that is so rare and beautiful. Thats why I believe in you...Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains-however improbable, must be true," she said and Sherlock smirked with pride at her quoting him.

"You're improbable, but not impossible, and I know you're true. And thats why it bothers me,"she finished as the tear that once rested in place rolled down her cheek. Sherlocks smirk disappeared and was replaced with a warm, _human_ smile and a pair of twinkling blue eyes- gleaming with...happiness.

She expected a snide remark like a sarcastic," Are you finished now?" and a laugh in her face.

Instead he got up from the armchair in one swift movement and plopped down beside her. She looked down at her lap until he cupped her cheek with his hand, forcing her to look at him.

Chills crawled up her spine as she stared into his normally ice blue pools,almost entirely filled with darkness.

Molly had done what Sherlock couldn't come up with the courage to do, or figure out how to. She made him feel better.

He swiftly brought his lips down to hers in a soft peck."Thank you," he whispered and it seemed to echo off the walls in an enchantingly haunted way.

"Anytime," she breathed and two ghosts of a smile danced across their lips.

"Im gonna go order Chinese- you want anything?" Molly said. Sherlock laughed as she abruptly shifted the atmosphere. He shook his head and she got up to get her phone, when he grabbed her wrist.

"Shes just jealous , you know," Sherlock said and Molly smiled. He continued, " And by the way...youre not alone."

* * *

**Wow. It takes forever to write a chapter, then you go back and read it and it sounds so short!**

**I dont know about you, but I think feisty Molly is freakin awesome.**

**Please, review! And thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Authors Note:

Thanks for reviewing! You guys are so sweet!

Zora Arian: Thank you! I dont like Victoria either cuz shes actually based off someone in my life. People can be mean.

MadAsAHatterJay:Thanks- I hope Molly with a backbone doesnt become too OOC, let me know if does though,please.:)

magicstrikes: Thank you! You dont know how big I smiled at the one word! I get happy over silly things haha:)

Also, thank you to all who followed and read at all!:)

Guest: Go Molly, indeed. haha:)

Now I give you Chapter 3...

* * *

Molly glanced at her alarm clock and rubbe her eyes. 6:13. She could afford to just lie in bed for a little bit.

It'd be 3 weeks since the Fall and 6 days since Mollys little outburst. Ever since, Sherlock treated her like he would treat John. Like they were real friends. Of course, even to John, Sherlock acted like a prick from time to time. Molly couldn't complain- that was just Sherlock.

The sleeping arrangements had changed since Sherlock refused to sleep on the couch and waking covered in Tobys fur. But the few times Sherlock actually slept hadn't been as awkward as she expected. Her face became hot as fire when he slipped under the covers, and she was sure Sherlock could sense her tension. But it didnt bother Sherlock one bit. Molly began to speculate about his sexuality.

Molly giggled in her empty bed as she pictured Sherlock hitting on a guy. The Sherlock in her mind had gelled spiky hair and colorful sunglasses. She idn't have anything against gay people- she just couldn't realistically see Sherlock hitting on a guy. Or a girl for that matter.

She started laughing harder and she couldn't quite pinpoint a reason.

"Molly?" Sherlock asked poking his head around the door.

"Hey, most people would knock. I could have been... not decent,"Molly said.

"Well, I thought you were experiencing some sort of seizure. Most people would not make such strange sounds alone in their dark bedroom," he replied ghastly.

Molly laughed again. Sherlock truly was innocent. Had he not hear of a certain act most single men do alone in their dark bedrooms while making strange noises?

"Its happening again. Whats wrong with you?" Sherlock asked flipping on the light.

Wow. Did her laugh really sound so bad that he truly thought she had something wrong with her health?

Molly laughed at the thought and threw her Union Jack pillow at his head, but he caught it. "My laugh isn't that bad, Sherlock!"

"Laugh? Remind me to never tell you a joke," Sherlock scoffed amused. As he tossed the pillow back on the bed, Molly grabbed it and hit him with it.

Sherlock glared at her playfully, yet still with all the scariness.

"Aw, did I mess up your hair?" Molly asked, mock-pouting.

Sherlock broke out a dazzling grin and replied by stealing the pillow from her dragging it across her head, making her hair stand up with static.

Sherlock laughed huskily. "Ah, now thats actually an improvement," he said, to which she ruffled his hair so that his part was not visible and it stuck out in all directions.

" Look at yourself in the mirror! You look like a hippie-skater!" Molly laughed hysterically clenching her stomach. Sherlock did so and began cracking up too. Molly never saw him this way before. It made her all the more gleeful. She wondered if John had ever seen him like this.

" You're not one to talk, you look like a troll doll," he replied as she joined him by the mirror.

They both laughed until realization struck Molly.

"Crap!"Molly said as she glanced at her alarm clock. 7:05? How the heck did that happen?

"I'm late for work now! I had to be there by 7!" she exclaimed. She hardly ever missed a day of work at Barts and had never been late before.

" Just dont go," Sherlock said as if it were obvious. "Have you ever taken a break before?"he asked.

" Yes! For a wedding, and a...funeral," she replied. "But you dont take breaks from your work. You're married to it!"

"Fair. But just call in sick. Let Victoria handle things without Bart's brightest pathologist around," Sherlock said and Molly grinned ear to ear at his compliment and blushed.

"Alright, but I'm going to go back to bed. I'm not quite sane when I'm tired if you hadn't noticed," she said laughing.

"I notice everything,Molly," he replied.

Molly called Mike Stamford and informed him of her elaborate "illness" that Sherlock pressured her into claiming she had.

She crawled back into bed yawning as Sherlock slid in beside her. When she looked at him in question through the darkness, he replied, "I haven't slept in 34 hours and 46 minutes. I haven't got a case, and I'm tired."

She nodded as her face flushed red.

"What were you laughing about in the first place?" Sherlock asked curiously.

Molly cracked up one final time before adding, "You."

* * *

**Silly, I know! I was feeling a bit giddy haha**

**But had to add in a bit of humor before the real drama begins...**

**It will get serious soon, and chapters will be longer. I promise.**

**Review, pretty please? **

**Thanks! New chapter should be up tomorrow if your interested! See ya!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i own nothing at all.

Authors Note:

MadAsAHatterJayy: Thank you so much! I love when Sherlock is all cute and playful haha:)

Sherthesexgod: First off, awesome name! I really love this review! I read over again like 3 times cuz it was just so nice! Thank you so much- I really appreciate it!:)

Also, thanks to all of those who followed or read at all...

Now, are you ready? Because this is the chapter where we get down to buisness! Well, sort of. Its the beginning of business! As in- rising action.

Anyways...

* * *

Molly awoke to the sound of "Hurts like Heaven" by Coldplay coming from her bedside table, through the speakers of her phone.

She yawned and threw her arm out reaching into space for her phone. When she found it, she clicked on the talk and speaker button.

" 'Ello?" she asked tiredly.

"Molly? Whats wrong? Are you okay?" Marys worried voice said through the reciever.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"So... youre not sick?"

"Oh...nope."

"Ugh. You had me worried sick. Mike went around acting like you were on your death bed! Hantavirus? Really, Mols?"

Molly heard a low chuckle beside her and looked to see Sherlock sitting up, listening intently to the conversation.

Molly heard Mary groan frustratedly. " Well, since your not dying, ya wanna go out to lunch? Even though its past lunch time because you didnt answer my calls earlier," Mary said with mock-annoyance.

Molly glanced at the clock. 1:30?! She could'nt remember the last time she slept in so late. She caught sight of Sherlock who was looking at her expectantly. Oh yeah- Mary.

"Uh,yeah. Sure. Sounds great. Where?" she said.

" That one little Italian place?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"Hey, listen. I got this friend- Hes absolutley adorable, and just the sweetest guy-"

"Fascinating. When should I meet you there?"

"Hes gonna be there and, ya know, I think you two would look _soo_ cute together! Seriously, you'd love him, Mols," she said, exaggerately enthused.

Molly caught Sherlock roll his eyes.

Molly sighed and said exasperated," Oh, fine." Molly saw Sherlocks head snap up at her out of her peripheral vision and she looked at him in confusion while he glared at her. _What the hell?_

" See you there at 3 o'clock-ish. Remember to dress cute!"Mary said.

"Yeah, okay. See you then,"Molly said.

"Bye!" she said and hung up.

Molly sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Molly was known to be a cheerful person herself but Mary was just _bubbly._ It drove her crazy sometimes.

"Well?" Sherlock said.

She looked at him confused again. " What?"

Sherlock hissed in frustration and drummed his fingers impaitently. "Oh, nothing, Molly," he snapped, sweeping up his blue robe and making a hasty exit with his robe swishing behind him like his coat usually did.

"Okay..." Molly said to herself as she sat still, trying to understand what just happened.

* * *

Molly looked at herself in the mirror, strangely hoping to not look too attractive. For whatever reason, she had no wish to be with whoever this guy was and her gut was telling her it had something to do with Sherlock.

She smoothed out her cream sweater, and pulled on some flat boots over her dark washed jeans. She ran the brush through her hair one last time, replaying early that morning again in her head. They were both so happy, and now Sherlock acted like he was mad at her. What had changed?

She gathered her things and headed to the living room to get her jacket.

Sherlock was sitting in the arm chair plucking his violin. "Im gonna go now. Call me if you need anything," she said, wrapping her scarf around her neck.

Sherlock didn't ecknowledge her, and she sighed.

_Poor John. He must deal with this all the time._

* * *

She spotted Mary seated at a table in the far back corner of the restaurant, and Mary waved excitedly at her.

"Hey! So Kavens here, ready to meet him?" Mary asked.

"Kaven?" Molly asked, reading through the menu.

" Yeah, the cute guy I told you about. He works here."

"I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, Mary."

"Oh, come on. Just give him a chance,please. If you dont like him, we will never discuss him ever again, 'kay?"

Molly was about to give in when she had an idea. " Okay, I will talk to Caveman,"

"Kaven," Mary corrected.

"_If_ you talk to one of my guy friends," Molly said.

"Hm. Interesting preposition. Whats this 'guy friends' name?"

"John, of course. John Watson- who else?"

"Deal."

* * *

They had just nearly finished their meals when Mary suddenly pointed across the room. "There he is! Tell me hes not cute," she said.

Molly followed where her finger led, and her eyes landed on a tan man in his late 20s or early 30s, with short and messy, curly brown hair with a natural golden tint and warm brown eyes. He was in a black button up shirt with the top few undone, similiar to Sherlock's, and an apron around his waist. He was currently handing a cup of tea to a plump,old lady and showing off a dazzingly, warm smile.

_Ooooh, he is cute_, Molly thought and Mary flashed her a knowing smile before catching Kavens attention and beckoning him over.

"Kaven, this is Molly I told you about. Molly, this is Kaven I told you about," Mary said.

Kaven smiled down at Molly and offered out a big, callused hand which she firmly shook." How ya doin, Molly?"

She forced a smile and said, " Good, how are you?"

" Wonderful, thanks. She tells me you work with dead people, is that true?" he asked with a smirk.

" Well, not _with _them," she said and he chuckled huskily. She giggled nervously and shot Mary a _What the heck am I supposed to do now?_ look and she simply shrugged like the insightful friend she is.

" Well, I gotta get back to work now, but it was nice meeting you, Molly," he said, scratching his stubble.

"You too," she said and he waved goodbye to both of them and headed back into the kitchen.

Mary smirked,"That was one of the most awkward exchanges I've ever witnessed."

Molly laughed. "Now its your turn."

Mary smiled," At least I know how to keep a conversation going."

Molly finished her plate, and strangely couldn't wait to go home to see Sherlock.

* * *

** Now we're getting somewhere sort of!**

**Please Review!**

**Love you guys:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Authors Note:

MadAsAHatterJayy: Aw thanks! Your reviews always make me smile:) I always love to hear someone say I'm a good writer because I'm very self-critical of it.

magicstrikes: Yes, you know all my plans! haha :) thanks for reviewing as always!

Magpie of Silver: hahaha Aw I love hearing I make people smile! Thank you:)

SpencerReidFan89: Thank you, I love to hear that! Thank you for reviewing and favoriting, I really appreciate it:) Also, out of curiousity- whos Spencer Reid? haha just wondering, sorry if thats weird :P

Per usual, big thanks to all who reviewed, read, followed! You people make me happy!

* * *

Molly shuffled through the door of her flat carrying bags of take-out, and looked to the arm chair to see it empty. "Sherlock!" Molly called checking the few rooms in her flat until the last possibility was her bedroom.

It was closed, so she knocked hesitantly. "Sherlock?" she called again to the closed door to no reply.

She began to worry as the many possibilities crossed her mind like a movie reel. Jim- no, _Moriarty- _could be waiting behind that door for her. He could have hurt Sherlock... Or Sherlock could have just left her because he was mad- but why would her door be closed?

Molly forced her mind to stop racing and slowly opened the door.

Sherlock was lying in the middle of her bed, fully clothed and hair impeccable. He stared at the ceiling as if he were mapping out the stars, with his hands tucked behind his head and his ankles crossed. He looked like a vampire.

"Why didn't you answer when I called for you?"Molly asked, secretly relieved but attempting to put on an irritated face.

When he didn't respond in any way at all, she moved closer. " Take your shoes off. You'll get my bed dirty."

He huffed dramatically and said, "If anything, your bed will get my shoes dirty- Oh, don't look at me like that. Try and find dirt on my shoes. You won't."

Molly pretended to closely inspect his shoes before quickly turning away and saying,"No matter how impressive a feat that is, Sherlock... Uh, whats wrong with you?"

She sat down beside him, and he rolled his eyes. "With me? Please, Molly. You're the one who agreed to help me then you just run off with some man you don't know."

Molly quietly gasped as a simmer of pain rose in her chest. " Wha...? I- I did help you, Sherlock. You successfully faked your death and now I've given you a place to stay... I didn't- I don't just 'run off' with anyone," Molly spoke in a near whisper in fear of her voice cracking or betraying her.

Sherlock refused to meet her gaze. " Hm. Humans are so predictable. John would do this all the time- bring some new moron home with him. Though, no one came with you. Did you go to his place?". Sherlock finally looked at her, to deduce her. He double-taked as he caught her eyes rimmed with tears, but quickly recovered. "No. Hm. Is he waiting downstairs?"

Molly stood and looked away as a tear rolled down her cheek. "No, Sherlock," she whispered,"I'm alone."

She moved towards the door without looking back and sat down at the table. She forgot how loud the clock tick-tocked. It seemed quieter ever since Sherlock filled her life with laughter and excitement. Now it was just her old life all over again.

_Sherlock lied. I'll always be alone,_ she thought as she let the tears flow freely and the sobs rack through her body.

The "strong Molly" couldn't be found, her heart hurt too much. She thought she had developed something real with Sherlock and as usual he stomped all over it. He always did this- so why could she not stop loving him?

Her sobs were hushed as she heard the creaking of the floorboards, and saw a pair of polished loafers hesitantly headed in her direction.

* * *

**Its very short because I really need to get some sleep, plus I wanted to leave at least somewhat of a cliffhanger...**

**It'd make my day if you would please review? Please?**

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter up soon. Shall be longer, sherlollier, and dramaticer.**

**Love you guys:)Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything whatsoever.

Authors Note:

Thank you all who reviewed!

Guest: I agree he does! But will he? Guess you'll just have to read...thanks for the review!

SpencerReidFan89: Oh. I'll have to watch that sometime. Thank you!:)

magicstrikes:true but after sad sad sad comes sherlolly sherlolly sherlolly!

Aviatress: Aw thanks! That means alot to me:)

Ssmill: Hes _the_ dramatic pup. haha thanks!

chironsgirl:I agree! Thanks for the review!:)

MadAsAHatterJayy:Thank you sooo much!:) I really appreciate it!

TheGoldenHairedMockingjay: Thanks! Im glad you like the cliffhanger haha

Zora Arian: haha! hmm perhaps you did detect correctly, perhaps not...

Also thanks to those who followed and are still reading...

* * *

Sherlock watched Molly's broken figure drift out of her bedroom solemnly leaving him still as a statue with her words bouncing off the walls in his distant mind palace.

_No, Sherlock, I'm alone. I'm alone. I'm alone._

His mind's eye usually saw with perfect clarity, but now, Molly haunted his thoughts- echoing over and over. Sherlock became aware before of Molly invading his mind, trespassing his Mind Palace's doors and finding her way to every corner. Sherlock knew it had began when Molly spoke out to him, uncovering a beautiful, unique Molly that spoke in wise riddles and poetry. Sherlock knew from that speech that Molly was more like him than he could have ever deduced.

Sherlock didn't know how she did it though. How she knew his heart and soul so accurately, even though his outside contradicted it. She- small, mousy Molly Hooper- had puzzled Sherlock Holmes. She had infected his mind and bewitched his heart.

He heard silent, muffled sobbing coming from the kitchen and his heart simply _ached._

No matter how good she was to him, he was so awful. She made him feel better, he made her cry.

He felt guilty for what he said. He knew in the human-like dusty corners of his heart, he acted out of whole-hearted jealousy. But sitting there and feeling guilty simply wasnt good enough. He slowly rose from the bed and inched towards the door, cringing at the sound of Molly's heartache becoming louder as he opened the door.

* * *

Molly bit her lip in an attempt to stifle the uncontrollable sobs escaping from her as he approached. She straightened up in her chair and cursed at herself in her head for letting Sherlock control her emotions again.

She buried her head in her hands hopelessly when she heard the seat beside be taken up. She gulped down and spoke, " You can take the take-away into my room and eat. Or anywhere else, but just leave me alone."

"I cant do that," Sherlock said and his eyes widened at his own words. _Speaking without thinking is for_ _ordinary people_, he scorned himself. "I mean to say...Sorry. Please forgive me."

" Like you don't know I will eventually forgive you. You manipulate me and I'm a complete idiot because I will forgive you. But one of these days, I wont be able to forgive you. One of these times, you're going to say something mean, and I won't ever want to speak to you again,"she laughed half-heartidly through tears. " And you know what? You won't even care."

"No, Molly,I- I would care. You are... one of the few people I can trust. I know you wouldn't bring home some man you just met. I... don't know what came over me," he lied.

Molly shook her head sadly. "Fine. Its whatever. Its not like this hasn't happened before. We'll just wake up tomorrow and it won't matter."

"No, Molly. I- I don't like making you cry. I want to stop," Sherlock said uneasily.

"Its okay, Sherlock. I forgive you," Molly sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"No," Sherlock said more firmly,"it's not okay. I want to make you happy."

Molly looked into Sherlock's eyes surprised at his words and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. And it wasn't just a peck this time.

* * *

**Oooooooh. Another cliffhanger!**

**I was in the middle of writing this before and it was much longer when suddenly my laptop just shuts off! ugggggghhh. thats why its so short. I know I keep coming up with excuses...**

**However, I will be updating tomorrow...so, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Thanks to all of those who reviewed, followed, favorited, read!

MorbidbyDefault:haha thank you so much! I really appreciate it because I love all your Sherlock fanfics:)

TheGoldenhairedMockingjay: haha thats a good sign! thank you:)

Ssmill: haha thank you!

Magpie of Silver: Aw I'm glad to make your day inadvertantly- I don't think I've ever done that before haha:P thanks so much!

magicstrikes: How true! Im glad you found it enjoyable, thanks for reviewing:)

MadAsAHatterJayy: haha thanks for the kind words:)

Aviatress: haha thanks! 'Brilliant' is like the best compliment ever to me for some reason, so you just made me really happy!:P

cutiepie030:glad to hear that:) thank you!

SpencerReidFan89: 'WHOA!' is in a good way I hope haha thanks for the review:D

Guest: haha yep, little Sherlock sure likes to take his time with admitting his obvious love for Molly haha:P Thanks for the kind words!:)

RosedeTyler:Thank you SO much! :) I hope you'll be pleased to see where its going. By the way, pretty pen name:P

coloradoandcolorado1:thanks for the kind words!:)

AdaYuki:Thanks! I appreciate it very much:)

Okay, so if this chapter goes as planned, we should be on a dramatic little train to Sherlollyland right now...

* * *

Molly shoved Sherlock away from her, willing against the part of her that wanted to pull him closer with all her might. Sherlock blinked at her questioningly.

" I said I forgive you!" she said standing up from her place at the table and choking back tears. " You don't have to toy with my feelings! In fact, just stay away from me. You can live here, but we'll mind our own business, kay? You don't have to pretend-"

"I'm not! Maybe kissing you was wrong right now, but it wasn't out of manipulation," Sherlock spoke unevenly.

"Yeah? Then why? Boredom? An experiment?"

Sherlock paused and bit his lip. He didn't want to come to terms with whatever he felt for Molly, though it seemed to be flowing out of him through his actions alot lately. But if he didn't answer honestly now, he could lose her forever. And the thought of that was one he couldn't bear.

" I just wanted to."

Molly stood still, her facial expression shifting from shocked to suspicious. "Wha-what do you mean 'you wanted to'?"

"I know you may be skeptical of the honesty in my actions- with every right. But I don't know what else to do. I acted stupid out of jealousy-" Sherlock paused as he realized what he had revealed but quickly continued with a cough, " and I apologized and I know I shouldn't be forgiven... But I need you. So I'll do anything to keep you."

Molly bit her lip and eyed him wearily. She trusted him more than almost anyone in the world- but at the same time, she couldn't. "Jealousy? I'd still have time for you if I were in a relationship. I know I'm nearly all you have right now."

Sherlock chuckled and shook his head. _So smart and so silly._

" Are you laughing at me?" she asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Most girls would actually jump to wrong conclusions in a different scenario."

"Wha...? I don't understand.."

"Molly," he said hesitantly standing and taking her hands. " I... didn't like thinking of you being with someone else." At her open-mouthed silence he continued anxiously," Now could you please tell me how you feel about that?"

She gulped down and spoke quietly," Are you lying?"

He tilted her chin up to look at him, and he looked right in her eyes."No, I am being entirely honest. Love seems to be a distraction to fill a void in an otherwise meaningless existence and a way for humans to seem dominant and more purposeful than all other species. However, an overwhelming sense of affection for you has infected me. The thing to do now, I suppose would be to ask you if you could somehow return my affections, even after...all the things I've done to you."

She stood breathless for a minute then quickly said," Excuse me," before rushing out the door until she reached outside.

She backed up against the cold, stone wall outside her flat as the autumn winds bit at her cheeks bringing with them a sprinkle of rain. She gasped for air as she hugged herself, frantically searching for some explanation. It didn't make sense. Yet, Sherlock seemed so sincere.

The rain's light sprinkle turned into a downpour when she heard a familiar, deep voice beside her and felt Sherlock's coat being draped over her shoulders.

"You should come inside. You'll get sick," he said somberly.

When she didn't move, he said hopelessly,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do something wrong. I'm not a good person, I know."

She looked up at him to see his eyes wide with sadness and his black curls sticking to his face through the sheets of rain. "No, Sherlock. I meant what I said before, you're a good person. And you can have your coat back-"

She went to remove it, but he grabbed her hand to stop her. "No, come inside now."

"Wait," she said, stepping closer anxiously. Their hearbeats raced in sync as they came face to face. Molly pulled him down to her by his shirt collar and planted her lips firmly on his. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she entangled her fingers in his wet hair. Both impatiently deepening the kiss under the streetlights soft glow.

When they reluctantly broke apart, Sherlock grinned down at her and Molly laughed," I always wanted to try that."

Sherlock grabbed her by the waist and they hurriedly headed to the dry safety and warmth of Molly's flat.

* * *

**Yes, that ****_was_**** just a kiss in the rain scene! I'm dramatic.**

**Hey, we haven't seen all the sights in Sherlollyland yet so stick around for next chapter please!**

**I would greatly appreciate it if you would review!:)**

**LATERZ!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! So, I had an absolutely awful day today so I hope it doesn't reflect in my writing. Also, I believe my mother slipped something into my chocolate milk, so blame her if I seem out of my mind. Enough of my oh-so gripping life and on to thanking all of you wonderful people!

AdaYuki: Good to hear! Thank you very much:)

SpencerReidFan89:haha! thanks so much for the kind, excited words!:P

MorbibyDefault: hahaha! Most enthused reviewer award goes to you! Captain Flay thanks ya kindly:)

magicstrikes: Thank you!:)

Aviatress:Who doesn't love Sherlollyland?! Besides like Anderson...Thank you! You are brilliant as well:)

Magpie of Silver:Glad to hear you liked it! Thank you:)

MadAsAHatterJayy:Its so fluffy Im gonna die! haha Thank you so very much, O Loyal Reviewer!:P

coloradoandcolorado1: Hmmm. Not sure. But I know if Sherlocks in a rain kiss scene it amps up the romance by like 50. If hes in his Purple Shirt of Sex, the romance-mometer explodes and it rains little Sherlolly babies... I dont even know what I just typed myself, so dont ask...haha thanks for the review!

Ssmill: WOW. If you'd read just above, you'd find I actually used bucketfuls of Sherlolly literally-well,if it rains bucketfuls. haha i didnt mean to! Anywho, thanks for the review!:)

patemalah21: true, true and VERY TRUE! haha thank you!

Also, many thanks to those who read,followed, favorited:) I cant believe it, you guys are just lovely!

ALL ABOARD THE TRAIN TO SHERLOLLYLAND!

* * *

Molly left for Barts early that morning, leaving a cogitating Sherlock seated on the couch alone, fingers steepled under his chin. He didn't entirely forgive himself for actions the day before, so now he sat transiant, contemplating the many possible gifts he could purchase, or things he could do.

It seemed trivial and silly to the logical voice in him. Vexing endlessly on sentimental things. But when it came to Molly, it not only seemed like the fitting, most proper thing to do, but what would please him as well.

His eyes snapped open wide and he grinned excitedly, jumping up from the couch and grabbing his coat as his plans formulated in his mind.

* * *

Molly hummed contentedly to "Paris" by Lana del Rey**(A/N:haha I love that song!) **with her purple earbuds snug in her ears as she did nearly everyday to pass time in the lonely morgue. She scratched her pen across paperwork as her mind wandered elsewhere. She was a firm believer in Sherlock and she hoped whatever it was between them woul last.

The morgue's doors swung open, and Molly glanced up from her papers half-expecting to see Sherlock striding in followed by a billowing coat and John. Instead, a scowling Victoria marched up to her.

"Hi," Molly smiled. Victoria sat beside her breathing down her back, carefully inspecting her work for a mistake to point out. Molly knew this, and instead of bashing Victoria for it, she pitied her.

"Hmph. I had a date yesturday," Tori said smugly, searching Molly's face for signs of jealousy or annoyance at least.

Molly smiled at her before returning to her work. "How'd it go?"

" Well, I mean, he's a hot guy. Austrailian," Tori said, studying her nails anxiously, her green eyes flickering back to Molly every few seconds.

"Wow. Whats he like?" Molly asked.

" Nice, interesting, smart...Oh, and, hows your _cat_?" Tori asked snorting proudly.

Molly smiled up at her an laughed, "Wonderful, thanks." She congratulated herself in her mind and looked up when she heard a heavy sigh. Tori sat pouting, looking near tears.

" How do you do it?" Tori asked, exasperated. Mollys eyes widened and she raised a brow.

"Do what?"

"I didnt go on a date, Molly. I made it all up," she said, gazing at her unceremonious strappy heels.

Molly nodded nonchalantly and flashed her a small,forgiving smile. "Thats okay, Tori."

"Why dont you hate me?" she choked up quietly.

Molly shifted on her stool so she faced her and breathed deeply. "Youre my friend."

Molly nearly fell out of her chair as Victoria suddenly grabbed her and buried her face in her shoulder, soon soaking it in tears. Molly awkwardly stroked Tori's hair and whispered softly,"Its okay. Its okay."

Just then Mary walked through the door with a very confused expression. "Um, ready for lunch,Mols?"

Victoria straightened immediately, smoothing her hair and unsuccessfully attempting to wipe away mascara that stained all down her cheeks. She coughed uncomfortably and excused herself out, silently apologizing to Molly as she rushed out the double doors.

Mary gasped,"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Molly shrugged bewildered.

* * *

Sherlock drummed his fingers impatiently in the cab, in a blonde wig and baseball cap with brown contacts that he'd nearly forgotten.

He'd already purchased an overwhelmingly sentimental card and a boquet of colorful lilies which he thought Molly would like best, all with Mycrofts bottomless credit card.

Now he was off to buy the most important pieces to his masterpiece plan. He checked his watch to find he had 4 hours until Molly returned home. He worriedly prayed he'd have enough time as he questioned the cabbies credability and urged him to quicken the pace, in a Scottish accent.

* * *

** Kind of abrupt stop but oh, well. Sherlolly will be most present next chapter so read it, yeah?**

**Please, review you kind people !**

**LATERZ.**


	9. Chapter 9

Halloooo, guys! Once again amazed at how incredibly amazing you guys are, so I'll thank you all now.

AdaYuki: Woo-hoo! Im glad! thank you so very much:)

Aviatress: Yep. Every bully is more than just a big meanie. Thanks!:D

MorbidbyDefault:haha thanks! :)

SpencerReidFan89: Agreed, lots of Sherlolly soon. Promise! Thanks for reviewing!

magicstrikes: Yeah, I dont like her either much. But shes just insecure because in my mind, shes ugly- though I hadnt mentioned it. haha thanks for the review!

Zora Arian: I know, right! KYAHH! Sherlock does everything whole-heartedly, so I figure he'd be a decent boyfriend. And Victoria- shes just insecure about herself so shes a big bully. haha thanks so much!:D

Magpie of Silver: aw, Im so happy about that! Thank you so much!:D

MadAsAHatterJayy: Yay! Thanks so much!:)

Ssmill: Hmm. Good question! And Victoria- how true. thanks!:)

Also a great big thanks to all who read, followed, favorited!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Kaven and Victoria, though I may disown her...

Okay, so fair to say, last chapter was more like a restroom break at Sherlolly land( i dont even know where these metaphors come from). But this chapter should be more interesting...

* * *

"Why now? I mean, did you say something different?" Mary asked as they sat alone in the back of Barts dull cafeteria. They both had been trying to understand what came over Victoria so suddenly.

Molly cocked her head to the side in thought as she munched on a celery stick. She shook her head. "No. I ignored every mean thing she said, but I've done that before. I think she just, ya know, gave in."

"Huh. Well, I still don't like her." Mary said, scooping up her soup. Molly laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I almost forgot to tell you- guess who I've got a date with tonight!" Mary said.

"John?"

Marys face deflated as Molly took the fun out of the guessing game. "Yep. I hope it goes well, hes still getting over Sherlock. "

Mollys heart sank when she thought of Johns misery the last time she'd seen him, 3 weeks ago, when she lied to his face. Mary mistook it for Mollys own grievances.

"Oh, Im sorry."

"Its fine. I sure hope hes okay. Last I saw him, he was plastering fake smiles, but he looke better than at the funeral."

"He sounded okay when I met him over coffee Thursday, too. But you never know," Mary sighed.

"Well, if anything you'll be good for him. Youre a good miracle worker,"Molly said and Mary laughed.

* * *

Sherlock trudged frustratedly through the doors of Mollys flat, arms full of groceries. Shoppinng was not only tedious, but hard work. He vowed he'd never enter Tesco ever again. He couldn't understand how ordinary people could do it on a regular basis with driving themselves mad. Hm, perhaps that was what happened to all of them, he thought, Tesco.

He'd spent an hour searching for all he needed through the maze-like aisles, avoiding obnoxious children, screeching infants, old women asking where they could enter when she was already inside, and a moron whom he argued with in the bread aisle over scientology and other idiotic things. He found arguing while using a fake Scottish accent was quite a struggle.

He also found John was right. The self-operated machines were obviously invented by someone like Anderson who couldn't do their job correctly so made the paying customers do it themselves. He was scorned in line by a plump Jewish woman as he swore aloud at the machine, and she covered the ears of her crying child.

He angrily took off the baseball cap and blonde wig, then carefully removed the contacts and placed them in their containers.

He decided early that morning that Molly deserved a nice meal that she didn't have to cook herself. He knew that pizza and cookies were her favorite foods, so he dumped the bakery box of cookies,flowers,a few candles and card on the table as he squinted at the scrubbled instructions on the back of a Digorno's pizza box.

He set the plastic wrapped frozen pizza on the table as he read. He took it out the plastic wrap and placed it on a pan in the oven and set it to the correct time. _Why do women complain about this?_, he thought as he proudly strode over to the couch, _Boring, yes, but even Anderson could do this._

He checked the clock. Two hours before Molly would be home. He entered his mind palace as he imagined Mollys reaction when she saw all he'd done for her.

She'd be happy, he decided, sub-consiously smiling. He never had wante to make anyone happy, let alone a woman. His mind wandered to The Woman and he grimaced. Sure, she astounded him with her cleverness but Molly had too with that little speech two weeks ago. Shes attractive, he supposed, but the snake within her seemed to shine through. He couldn't trust The Woman with anything, and he could trust Molly with his life and more.

He was distracted out of his mind palace as the stench of smoke reached his nose. He opened his eyes and checked on the pizza. When he opened the oven door he covered his mouth and nose coughing, as smoke soon flooded the small kitchen. He grabbed the extinguisher under the sink and put out the small flames on the pizza.

He waved his hand in front of his face and opened a window. When all was cleared he shamefully put on oven mittens that hung just above the stove and took out the charcoal pie topped in foam.

He groaned and cursed as he frustratedly dumped it into the garbage can, when his phone vibrated from its place on the coffee table. He ran a mitten-freed hand through his curls, and yelled at the object,"Shut up!"

When his phone didnt and he realized he didnt have John, he grumpily marched over and picked up the phone to see he had a new text from one of the two people that knew of his existence.

_Bored. How are things?_

_-Molly_

He sighed at the irony of the timing of her text and replied.

_Boring. Youre not leaving now, are you?_

_-SH_

He decided to rummage through Mollys phonebooks for a number for a pizza place as he awaited the text, because he figured it was all the same, really.

_No, at about 6:30, why?_

_-Molly_

Sherlock sighed in relief and typed back a reply.

_Just curious. See you then._

_-SH_

When he found a number he quickly dialed using Mollys home phone and impatiently waited for a response.

" Michaelangilo's Pizza-" a gruff voice said and Sherlock muttered,

"About time."

"What was that sir?"

"Nothing."

"How can I help you?"

"How may you."

"What?"

Sherlock sighed annoyed," I want pizza."

"How many?"

"One."

"What size?"

"Whats the circumference of a large?"

"Huh? I- I dont know,sir. Its big, though."

Sherlock hissed,"Idiot."

"Sorry didnt catch that."

"I want a large pepperoni...please."

Sherlock told him Mollys address and said his name was Tyler Hooper, Mollys brother and the gruff voice told him the cost and said," 40- 50 minutes."

Sherlock immediately hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. _For Gods sake, when did Anderson get a job at a pizza place?_

Sherlock grinned at his wit and prepared his wig an contacts to put back on for the pizzaman.

* * *

Molly sighed in relief as she entered the flat an removed her hat and coat and collapsed on the couch, opposite a blonde Sherlock who sat smiling un- Sherlockly in his arm chair.

"Hi, Sherlock," she said cuddling into a pillow. "Can you take that wig off? Its kind of creepy." Sherlock raised an eyebrow but removed it.

"How was your day?"he asked.

She yawned. "Fairly-huh? What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"Well, you already know and don't care."

Sherlock grunted in thought."I care. And I know _most_ of it. You di a post-mortem on an old woman- died of natural causes. Lots of tedious paperwork, no time at a computer. You had 3 cups of coffee, all 3 sugars with milk. You listened to music most of the day, I see. Victoria had an outburst of some sort-sorry to hear that- just before you left for lunch with Mary. Or during- no, she puts on a facade in front of others, like she tried with me. Very predictable. Before then."

Molly applauded quietly, smiling in adoration and Sherlock grinned back at her. "One thing,though."

"Theres always _one_ thing,"he hissed under his breath.

"Victoria wasn't just mean today. Well- she was but she apologized."

"Hm. Did she finally come to terms with her unattractiveness-"

"_Sherlock_."

He coughed."Uh, insecurities, and decide not to blame them on someone much more attra- un secure?"

Mollys ears turned red as she realized what he was about to say but he remained seemingly calm and collected. "I suppose so. Shes a nice girl. I think she just tried to act like she wasn't so I would hate her, because she hated herself."

Sherlock shook his head and smirked. "Unbelievable. I hate when idiots ask me this but-Are you from this planet? Your ability to forgive so easily is that of anyone I've ever met."

"Well, thats good for you, I suppose?"

"Hm, yes. Very convienent,indeed. In fact, I intend to formally ask for forgiveness-"

"Oh God, what did you do?" she asked worriedly craning her neck around him, expecting to see a Toby hanging from the ceiling by his tail for an experiment or the kitchen on fire.

"Why do you assume I've set your flat on fire? Wouldn't I have informed you by now?"

"Not if you had managed to put it out."

_She knows me too well._ "Perhaps."

Molly snorted. "I was actually referring to the incident yesterday," he said and Molly blushed bright red.

" Oh,I- Im sorry. I dont know why I,uh, kissed you. Sorry,wont happen again. Sorry." she rushed.

"You mean you didn't mean to?" he asked worriedly. Molly nodded and he looked her up and down.

"No, you dont. I wasn't referring to that as an accident. I was unaware you saw it as so. Do I kiss bad?"

"What?" Molly asked her eyes wide as she blushed deeper. "Uh,um no."

Sherlock considere this,pleased. "It was a first for me. At least, I think."

"How do you not know?"

"Tobacco highs make everyone, including women, seem less of unattractive, moronic imbeciles. But thats irrelevant-"

"Are you gay, Sherly?" Molly asked with a Cheshire grin.

"Would I have kissed you, were I gay?"

"I kissed you."

"I kissed you first. Then I returned yours,"he pointed out.

Molly looked down, tracing circles in her palm. "So...did it...?"

"Mean anything?" he asked and Molly nodded. "Hmm,yes. It seems so. Ive been thinking bout it alot,have you? I dont what that means. I dont carry much knowledge on kissing, because of its unimportance, besides origin and chemical aspects of it. But this, I've not heard of."

"I suppose I've thought about quite a bit, yeah,"Molly replied.

"What does it mean?" he asked puzzled.

Molly smiled picaresue then replied conspiratorially,"It means you liked it, Sherlock Holmes."

"I,uh, what? It released endorphins, yes," he said and cleared his throat.

Molly sniffed the air. "Mmmm. Why does it smell like pizza?"

Sherlock grinned and strode over to her, grabbing her hand, pulling her up from the couch. "Because I got you some."

Molly raised an eyebrow and allowed him to lead her to the kitchen and her eyes widened at what she saw.

* * *

**Okay. So there you go. Sherlollyland shall be very sherlollyliscious from here on it. Yay!**

**Please please review!:D**

**Have a good day!**

**Oh yeah, and...**

**LATERZ!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys. I should be doing other things right now, but I'd rather visit Sherlollyland. Sorry about the slow update, by the way. Ive got a bunch of paintings to do and blah blah blah...

I got a somewhat funny short story, so if you want, just skip this. So, I was in class today and all of the sudden I thought of the scene in, I think, Hounds of Baskervilles, when theyre at Buckingham Palace and John says "Why are we here? To see the queen?" and Mycroft walks in and Sherlock says "Apparently so." Hahahaha! That cracks me up just typing it. So yeah I was the weird kid in the back corner who laughs to themselves.

Anywho...Thanks all who read,followed,favorited,reviewed, glanced at...

AdaYuki: Haha thanks! And honey, tell me about it- if I dont have pizza,I want pizza:( The sorrows of my everyday life...Thanks for reviewing!;D

SpencerReidFan89: Haha! Right?! I didnt realize until I read it over, how many times I made Sherlock make fun of Anderson haha Thanksfor the review!:D

Zora Arian:Hahaha Yep. Sherlock doesnt know the solar system or how to pre-heat pizza. haha thanks for reviewing:)

Magpie of Silver:Aw Im so glad I made your heart explode haha and yeah, talking kitty may be a little creepy haha ;D Thanks for the review, awesome reviewer!

Aviatress: Haha! Brilliant! Of course, any reviewer as fantastic as you deserves a life time pass to Sherlollyland! haha thanks for the review!;D

magicstrikes: Yeah, she does know Sherlock:) Thanks for your continued support, youre very appreciated!:D

MadAsAHatterJayy: Haha yeah, I hope the dinner turns out okay! It took me awhile to figure how it should go. Thanks for your reviews, youre so awesome!:)

coloradoandcolorado1: Glad to hear that! Thanks for all the reviews! :)

Thanks again guys. To the story!

* * *

Molly's eyes widened and Sherlock looked at her anxiously trying to read her,tightening his grip on her small hand.

Molly's eyes darted from the randomly placed candles, the beautiful flowers in the center of the table, the steaming pizza from its cardboard box, and to Sherlock's face. A huge grin split across her face. " Pizza!" she said excitedly, "You got pizza all by yourself," she said throwing her arms around his neck.

He froze for half a second then placed his hand on her back. "Its just delivery pizza, Molly. I'm not a dumb child, I can do things," he said defensively. Molly laughed under his glare, and he relunctantly let his frown break into an uncontrollable smirk. "Lets eat."

Sherlock poured them glasses of Pepsi. Molly plopped down in a chair and greedily formed a pizza mountain on her plate. Sherlock watched in amusement opposite her as he nibbled on his own slice.

"High metabolism," she muttered. They sat in silence for a moment, looking at each other, daring the other to laugh out loud first. Then suddenly, a small giggle escaped Molly's lips and they both began laughing.

She savored his sweet laughter, and memorized his movie-star grin. She suddenly realized she wasn't quite clear on one thing.

"So this is an apology?" she asked squinting one eye and cocking her head to the side as if taking aim on him.

He breathed through his nose and sighed. " At the least."

"And at the most?" she spoke before she thought.

He looked her in the eye and gave her a dazzling, lopsided smile. "And at the most... What do you think it is?"

She dared herself to emit the courage to speak her mind. "I know what I hope it is."

"And do you know what I hope it is?"

She shook her head scared of answering wrong. He smirked playfully, "Me neither. But I have my theories. And I believe my hopes match yours."

"You actually did start a fire!" she said.

Sherlock furrowed his brow at her then gave her an appraising look. "Good deducing. Explain how you knew,"

"Sherlock. The burnt pizza with fire extinguisher foam all over it is on the top of the trash can. Right there."

"Oh."

Molly laughed and Sherlock cracked a smile. He noticed her smiles were contagious.

"You're horrible at flushing the evidence," she giggled.

"Still a better deduction then Anderson's," he said. They broke into loud laughter and stopped when they heard the sound of a broomstick banging against the floor beneath them 3 times then a muffled screech, "Shut up, up there!"

They broke into even more riotous choruses of laughter and molly doubled over covering her mouth,as tears of laughter ran down her cheeks.

They settled down and grinned at each other. "So am I forgiven?"

She smiled," If I can't handle you at your worst, I sure as hell don't deserve you at your best. Though your worst is a bit awful, I enjoy your best quite a lot."

Sherlock grinned. "And what if this is more than an apology? Can I get your seal of approval?"

Molly smiled deviously and stalked over and leaned down close to him. Their heartbeats raced together, their unfinished meals forgotten. _And they sealed their love with a kiss._

* * *

After the cookies had been devoured and the candles blown out, Molly lay next to Sherlock in her bed that night with his arms around her protectively and her hand on his evenly rising and falling chest. She couldn't help but grin at how perfect it all was. So simple- delivery pizza and a box of store bought cookies, but it was so absolutely perfect.

And she concluded that if she and Sherlock didn't last, she would forever compare ever other man to him. And she wouldn't love them. But she didn't want to think about that now. She let herself slip into a dream that couldn't even compare with her reality.

* * *

**Okay, challenge time! Molly quoted someone in this chapter. If you know who, put in review! If you don't know, guess! Short chapter because im on my phone and its so frustrating.**

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all who reviewed,followed,favorited!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Btw sorry for last chapter. I feel like it wasn't very good. It was 3 in the morning and I was delirious haha so I apologize.

Also I wrote this chapter last night and it was so long then I opened a new tab and went back and it was erased so this may be rushed out of anger but ill try to make it the same as before.

Also, it was Marilyn Monroe. It was confusing with the other quote so you all win. Its funny because it's referring to a woman initially, but Molly uses it to refer to Sherlock- because he can be a pms-ing woman sometimes, can't he?

Don't worry about Molly and Sherlock becoming star-crossed livers here! Haha cheesiness is not my forte, the quote just came to mind so I wrote it down haha.

* * *

Sherlock awoke to the sound of Molly's ringtone ringing beside his ear. He groggily looked around. He noted that he and Molly must have switched positions in the night,as he was now on her side, so her bedside table where her phone now lay ringing was beside him. His eyes landed then on the sleeping brunette snuggled into his side.

She looked more like a little girl than a woman, he noticed. He repressed a grin, but then allowed the smirk to spread across his face as no one could see to tease him of his display of humanity.

He remembered the phone that now abruptly stopped singing. He reached over to grab it, intent on finding the identity of the caller- without thinking he were being nosy. The phones screen said she had 1 missed call and the caller had left a message.

He clicked the to hear it as a husky voice came through the speakers:

"Hey, Molly? Uh, its Kaven,"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and listened more intently.

"Mary gave me your number. Dunno if you remember me, but I work at Angelos- we met the other day. I was wondering if I could see you again. Movie,dinner, whatever. Uh, give me a call or text. Sorry if I woke you. See ya."

Sherlock twirled the phone in his hand as he formulated what to reply back in his mind. Then he typed in the text:

_No, Caveman, I won't be available any time soon._

He snickered at himself, relieved he could still interfere with Molly's relationships like his old self. But mostly he felt guilt, because even though they were in some sort of relationship, he knew Kaven would probably be better for her.

He stepped out of bed, disentangling himself from Molly, careful not to wake her and quickly got dressed. He put on his wig and contacts, intent on chasing down the leads on the whereabouts of Moriartys henchmen.

He left Molly an explanatory note and gently kissed her cheek before he left.

* * *

Molly had read the note and backup texts from Sherlock explaining where he was and that he would return. She silently prayed for his safety as she anxiously nibbled on a celery stick beside Mary in the cafeteria of Bart's.

"Molly? Molly!"

"Huh?"

Mary sighed and smiled. "You're always daydreaming, you know."

Molly smiled and shrugged.

"Anyway, I was saying. Kaven likes you, so I gave him your number-hope you don't mind-has he called you yet?"

"Um, no, but can you tell him I'm not really interested in a relationship at the moment?" As Molly spoke, she blushed at the irony of her words.

Mary was about to protest but gave in. "Fine- hey,look who it is."

Molly craned her neck to see Victoria striding towards them, her frizzy dyed auburn hair billowing behind her.

She nodded at the seat beside Molly, and Molly smiled and signaled for her to sit down. Mary scowled disapprovingly at her and Molly gently kicked her under the table.

"Hi... Hope I'm not interrupting anything. I,uh, just, know you're a better friend than those pigs," Tori said, jerking her thumb back to table of giggling women.

Mary snorted. "Please. You're insulting pigs everywhere."

Tori laughed and they continued talking like normal.

* * *

Molly gathered her things and was on her way out when she was grabbed by the arm. She gasped and spun around.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you," Tori said, carrying a large knockoff purse with an exaggeratedly knitted scarf draped around her shoulders.

"Oh,its fine. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say, I hope we can put the past behind us. I don't expect you to forgive me, but maybe we can hang out like we used to sometime?"

"Sure,"Molly said as they reached the cold fresh air. They parted ways as Molly hailed a cab and Tori walked home.

Molly gave the cabbie her address and yawned, leaning her head against the cold window.

...

"Miss!Miss!" the cabbies Irish accent called.

She sat up in a daze and rubbed her eyes. She must've fallen asleep. She looked at the dark world outside her window and furrowed her brow. Why is it so late?

She didn't recognize her surroundings, but she knew she was no where near her flat. They were on a small,narrow road with hauntingly tall trees looming over them. She could see bleak lights ahead lighting the outline of what looked like a bridge. There were no cars ahead or behind them.

She bit her lip worriedly. "Uh, where are we?"

Her heart raced as her only reply was the acceleration of the cab. "Slow down, were gonna crash!"she shouted,"I said where are we!"

When she got no reply again she shouted louder," Where the hell are you taking me?!"

As tha cab came closer to the small bridge, the cabbie slowly spun around to face her. If she could've found her vocal cords, she would've screamed at the familiar Cheshire grin.

He turned on the radio, opera music, blasting-loud. He suddenly jerked the steering wheel, sending the cab past the small,lit bridge and into the water beneath it in a chorus of screaming, opera music, and maniacal laughter.

* * *

**Victoria is becoming more of a character then I expected. I intend to just have her name mentioned here and there from now on.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for such a long wait!

Disclaimer: i own norhing.

Thanks all who read,favorited,followed, reviewed! You guys are awesome:)

* * *

Molly freezing fingers fumbled on the cab doors handle in a panic, as her hair floated around her in the dark abyss of water under the bridge.

When the door creaked open with a flow of bubbles, she kicked her feet forward and swam with all her might towards the dim lights of the bridge at the surface. The water wasn't very deep, but it was murky and she couldn't see well and didn't know how much longer she could hold her breath.

She finally reached the surface, gasping greedily for air and heading numbly to the surface. Swimming in a London(or wherever she was now) November was not refreshing. As she weakly crawled onto land, she fumbled over her drenched jacket and threw it aside feebly before resting her head on a bed of a grass, gasping and shivering and in shock.

Then, realization struck her like a bus and she sat up alert, her terrified eyes searching in the dim night for her horrifyingly insane ex-boyfriend. She didn't see any sign of him, she didn't hear anything but the soft flowing of the stream and hooting of owls,and the wild chatter of her teeth.

She reached into the back pocket of her dripping-wet jeans for her mobile. She tried to turn it on but a blank screen was all she got.

She hugged her knees tightly to her chest, her eyes frantically searching for the murderer to approach her at any moment. She rubbed her arms and legs every few seconds to keep her circulation flowing, but would end up giving up,resting her head on her knees.

She looked behind her and to her sides once more, before resting her head on her knees again tiredly. She stared into the blurry lights of the small bridge and began to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't walk, she didn't know where she was. She was in the middle of nowhere,it seemed, with only a psychopathic serial killer nearby, while her mobile was broken.

She laughed grimly in her mind, as she sadly applauded James Moriarty. Because she was trapped. She continued to sob, curling into a ball on the dirty ground, thinking this is where she would die.

Thinking, _what the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

Sherlock was searching the streets of London frantically for his little,brunette pathologist. He'd sent out 16 texts, and called her 27 times. He had decided then that simply pacing her living room texting and calling her to no reply would not ease his panicked mind.

He had already searched all the places that would be logical. Places that could be remotely logical. Places she'd mentioned, places she could have been taken. Dark alleyways and abandoned buildings. She was nowhere.

He tried calming his frantic head, but it seemed to be his heart that was about to explode.

He pulled his hood of his un- Sherlocky jacket farther over his face when his mobile vibrated in the back of his jeans.

His ears perked up and his heart lifted in hope as he read the screen. His face contorted into disappointment, then shock and confusion.

_How does Lestrade know I'm alive?_

* * *

**Ooooh. Whatcha think? Let me know! Please...**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! Thank you all so much for your kind words as always...

friend1friend2:haha true! I tried to make it as though he were mad at himself for being so frantic but it didn't come off that way much,did it? Haha ah well...thanks!;)

Adayuki: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it;)

MadasaHatterJay: hmmm...How _does _Lestrade know Sherlock is alive? You're about to find out! Haha hope I don't disappoint. Thanks:)

Aviatress: hahaha honey, you da brilliant one! Thanks so much! Your reviews make me smile haha;)

Guest: Oooo I like mystery too! Haha glad you liked it sweetheart:)

coloradoandcolorado1: Glad ya think soooo!:D

Empress of Verace: oh my goodness! An empress reviewed my fanfic!haha just playin... Thank you lovely! I appreciate it;D

Lono: haha yeah! Im glad you liked it:) I hope I don't disappoint this chapter;D

Also big thanks to all who reviewed 2 chapters ago, but I didn't get to shout out thank. So thank you-you're still loved and much appreciated:)

Thanks to all who read,followed, favorited,blah,blah. You're all too sweet,ha.

Anyways, 13th Chapter. My lucky number. Here ya go.

* * *

Sherlock stared at the screen of his mobile. Squinting at it to make sure he was seeing correctly. He ran through the number 4 times in his head. DI Greg Lestrade was calling him.

Since he faked his death and gotten a new mobile, only Molly and Mycroft knew his new number. Yet now Lestrade was calling him.

He hesitantly clucked the talk button and held the phone up to his ear. He waited for Lestrade to speak first.

"Hello?Hello?" Sherlock heard the familiar voice day but he remained silent.

"Is this Tyler Hooper?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock was silently relieved. He didn't know he was alive.

"Yes,this is he. May I ask who I am speaking to?" he said in a Scottish accent.

"DI Greg Lestrade. We found your sister, Molly Hooper, in Amsterdam. All we know is she was in a cab when it suddenly swerved off the road into a stream. A citizen was driving past when he saw her an hour later. She was suffering hypothermia, but she has been taken to an Amsterdam hospital. She told me your number, to tell you to come see her in the hospital before she blacked out. I'm actually a friend of hers...I know this is alot to take in."

"Oh my God. Is she okay?" Sherlock asked.

"Uh, I couldn't really tell you that,but I can give you the address for the hospital?"

"Yes,please. But,if you're a DI, why are you at a crash?"

"Molly claimed it was attempted murder."

* * *

Molly peeked her eyes open to see blindingly white walls. Hospital, I'm in a hospital,she processed.

She heard humming, and couldn't help but feel the tune was familiar. She turned her head weakly to find the source of the humming was a redheaded nurse at the foot of her bed,fiddling with what looked to be surgical tools on a cart.

Molly furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Hello?" she tried but her voice broke. It was cracked and unfamiliar. She rubbed her throat subconsciously.

She thought the nurse hadn't acknowledged her presence, when she suddenly whipped around to face her with a huge grin.

She had various sharp tools in her hands, one placed between each digit so she looked like Wolverine. Then Molly noticed, it wasn't a _she _at all.

It was him. Her nightmare.

She would've gasped, but she couldn't find her voice.

"My,what big claws I have," he said in a high-pitched voice. "Right?"

Molly remained silent.

"How you like the new look?Sexy,isn't it?" he said. He continued,"I was gonna go blonde," he said running a surgical scissors tip through his red women's wig. "But redheads have more...fire," he said adding a little shimmy.

Molly was half-wondering if this was a dream. Half-wondering if she was capable of running away.

He flashed his "claws" before slowly approaching her bedside.

"What do you want from me?" she croaked.

"Just thought I'd stop by. See how you were. Crazy night, last night, huh?"

When she didn't reply, he continued," Tell Sherly I said, 'Wassup?"

He abruptly swung his clawed hand at her, and Molly flinched. But instead of cutting her, he slashed open her blood bag; sending blood all over her terrified face.

He turned at dragged his "claws" along the wall,peeling back the faded floral print wallpaper.

"Catch you later, Little Red," he said before swinging open the door. Molly could hear the terrified gasps outside her door of the nurses.

She sat staring at the speckles of blood in her lap, forcing down the tears of desperation for Sherlock.

* * *

Not sure why a blood bag is necessary in a case of hypothermia, but go along with it,kay? Haha,yeah.

Review?Pleeeeeease?:)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ellcrys: You should feel cool that you have purple earbuds cuz I have em too!:O Haha Awww you are so sweet! Thank you sooo much:) And yeah, Sherlollyland is fun!

MadAsAHatterJayy: Glad you liked Moriarty! It was soo fun making him so evil haha. Thanks!:D

coloradoandcolorado1: Maybe he will...Maybe he wont...Thanks for reviewing!

avatardsherlockian: Haha yeah Moriarty dressed like a woman was sooo fun to write! Gad you liked it;) Thanks!

Aviatress:Haha thank you! Im unpredictable like that haha:D Thanks for reviewing!:)

Ssmill:Holy crap indeed! Haha Im glad you liked it! Hope I disappoint this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!:)

Guest: Yeah I hadnt really realized how graphic it was getting but I changed it to M just for you! Thanks for reviewing!

Empress of Verace:Haha yeah Sherlock could have any accent and he'd stilll be sexy to me:')...Thanks for the lovely review!;)

Magpie of Silver: Aww thank you so much! And you dont have to apologize for being busy, silly, I totally understand!:)

MollyHooperRules: Haha YAY! Glad you like it!;) btw i like your name haha

Kaaaay...Also thank you to all who followed, favorited, read, reviewed! I just love you guys so much...:')

* * *

John sat on the stool in Mary's kitchen of her flat, sipping tea across from her. He watched her laugh and could'nt help but return it. His eyes gleamed for the first time in a long time.

They ha gone out on their 2nd date and Mary had offered him to come in for tea and he,honestly, hesitated to accept. That was an hour and a half ago. They had been laughing and talking about anything but Sherlock, but it wasnt simply because they avoided the topic. It was because they had so much to talk about.

He was laughing at her 3rd story that night when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Mary snapped out of her fit of giggles at the sound and glanced at the clock."My God, look at the time. When did that happen?"

John was too busy re-reading his text from Lestrade to hear what she said.

_Moriarty's back. Turn on the news. Mind taking a ride out to Amsterdam? We'd like to have your assistance. _

"Mary, could you turn on the news,please?"he asked, recovering from shock.

"Sure, why? Has something happened?"

"Um, yes."

He read the headlines across the screen, _James Moriarty Is Back But Is He Real?_. Lestrade and Donavan along with a few other familiar faces from past cases were on the screen ain parking lot of a hospital in Amsterdam. Reporters were bombardering them with questions.

"Does this mean Sherock Holmes was real,too? Does it mean he's still alive? If so, where is he now?"

Mary said confused, "Wait- Wasn't Moriarty dead?"

John grabbed his coat from its peg, "I'm sorry but I've got to go. Thank you for the tea, it was splendid."

She smiled at him in understanding, "Do what you gotta do. Just don't get killed-I'd liked to see you again sometime."

John smiled, half-way out the door, "Of course."

John walked out into the cold November night, hugging his coat to him, and hailed a cab. "Amsterdam Hospital," he told he cabbie.

He looked out the window, searching, as if Sherlock would just be flaunting around on the street with his coat billowing behind him. He told himself to not get his hopes up, but he couldn't help himself. If Moriarty had faked his death, he most certainly knew Sherlock could. And Moriarty was real, like he knew from the start. It only made sense for Sherlock to be alive now, but he had seen his bloodied face himself. His own friend, Molly, had done the autopsy. But Sherlock told him once that whatever remains, however improbable, must be true.

* * *

Sherlock hailed a cab, when a passer-by ran into him. He dropped his phone but it landed on a binder of papers that the passer-by had dropped. Sherlock plucked up his phone, and uncharacteristically handed the man's things to him. The man was heavily bundled in clothing and was already passed Sherlock when he handed his things to him, which he abruptly took not making eye contact and hurrying away.

Sherlock was about to follow him when he stepped on a piece of paper. '_To SH' _was finely written in ink on the back. He picked it up and looked back up for the man who dropped, but saw only darkness.

The cabbie honked at him and he hopped in the cab where he curiously unfolded the paper. It read:

_I've been watching you. You didn't know that, did you? You've got a pretty little girlfriend. We wouldn't Miss Hooper to be hurt all because of you, do we?_

_We never meant to scare her tonight. But we are scaring you. You hate to admit that though, don't you? _

Sherlock eyes averted back to the night sky, though he wasn't really looking at it. He had only felt this way once, when he had to fake his death to save John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade. Purely sad.

He vowed Moriarty and his henchmen would take away his happiness again. He vowed he would keep Molly safe.

* * *

**A little dramatic at the end there!**

**Please please review, yeah?**

**Laterz.**


	15. Chapter 15

Molly awoke to the sound of soft footfalls somewhere to her left. Her heart froze in fear, hoping Jim wasn't there. Her curiousity overpowered her and she slowly shifted on her hospital bed to find the source of the noise. A grin spread across her face and she began giggling in relief at the sight of the familiar face peering out the window in an icy blue stare.

"Sherlock?" she sputtered happily. He made no sign of acknowledgement of her presence, just continued to stare blankly. Molly figured he was probably in his Mind Palace. She sighed and sat up crossing her legs.

"Lay back down," Sherlock said in a calculating tone. Molly moved to obey, but decided against it.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday. The 15th of November. Lay back down."

" Saturday? So it's been-"Molly stopped to count in her head "2 days?"

" Yes. And Moriarty came here last night, do you remember?"

Molly nodded, trying to look as brave as she could.

" Moriarty is behind bars for the time being as he gave himself up to Scotlard Yard dressed as woman nurse. He's playing games, he's having as much fun as he can now because he knows he'll have throw in his cards soon. He brought me back, oh because that's more of the fun-"

"Sherlock?"

" I've got his leading henchman by the tail, and he knows it. Its just a matter-"

"Sherlock?"

" -of time before he's off the page entirely. Once I get rid of Sebastian Moran, what's he have left-"

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock snapped out of his reverie and look down at his loafers. Molly noticed his fists had clenched. "Yes?" he asked, his impeccable voice breaking.

Molly wrung her sheets in her hands, " Why wont you look at me?"

Sherlock ran a hand through his dark curls and looked back out the window.

"I...I can't."

* * *

**Short. I know and I apologize but I've been sick and I just feel dead so...sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

YO. Sooooo...it must have been you lovely people, cuz I'm feeling alot better now. Yayah.

magicstrikes: well thank you so very much;) ur magical- I am fixed!

MadAsAHatterJayy: thank yoooou! Guess you'll have to read to see why...

Empress of Verace: Thank you! I changed my name purely out of boredom. Just had nothing else to do. I was listening to a song that says "scarlet starlet" in it at the time, so yeah. If you're interested, the songs called off to the races by Lana del rey. You're probably not interested...Ah well. Good song though.

Aviatress: Do you understand I have a tear in my eye right now? Thank you so very much! You pulled at my little heartstrings with the 'amazing author' part. Ah, thank you:'D

AdaYuki: oooh. On your toes huh? Hope I don't let you down! Thanks for your review!;)

Ssmill: oh dear, guess you'll have to reeeead...tee-hee:). Thank you I doooo feel better!

Ellcrys: ooooooh maybe! ...maybe not... thank you for reviewing!;)

friend2friend1: aww thanks buddy, i do feel better now! You're a miracle worker!;D Thanks for your review!

coloradoandcolorado1: thanks you made me feel better;) Thanks sooouch for reviewing!

Thanks to all who reviewed again, followed, favorited, read! I just love you guys...so much:')

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Wha-what do you mean 'you can't?" Molly asked nervously laughing, wringing her blanket in her hands.

He paused,as if in deep thought and maybe pain, and slowly raised his head and met her eyes for the first time since she awoke. But it didn't give Molly relief, it made her more worried. There was the familiar cloudedness in his blue arises, and she knew knew he could be hiding a world of mystery behind those stormy eyes.

He looked at her blankly, seeming paler than before; in physical appearance and as if he were emotionally drained. He spoke slowly," I expect you to make a full recovery by next week. Physically,at least. Emotionally-well, emotions don't matter much do they? I'm sure you'll be fine...Lay down."

Molly looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy? You can see John and Mrs. Hudson and Greg. Why are you so sad?"

"I am not sad," he snapped before returning to his lifeless composure.

"Sherlock. I may not know everything you ate in the 24 hours, but I know you. Remember? We're the same, we understand each other," she said nervously biting her lip.

Sherlock stared at her blankly for a long moment then replied,"I've got to see John, I'll see you in the morgue." Without looking at her again, he wordlessly strode to the door with a billowing coat behind him.

As the door clicked shut, Molly stared at it, waiting for him to come back in smirking, saying it was all a joke. He would smugly brag about his acting skills and they would laugh simultaneously until she cried.

When the room remained as silent, cold, and lifeless as the moment before, she buried her face in her pillow as muted tears flowed down her cheeks and wetted her hair and hospital gown.

She heard 2 knocks behind her, and quickly turned to face the doorway. "Sherlock?" she said before her eyes landed on a plump, old nurse smiling at her warmly. "Oh,"Molly said disappointedly," hello."

"You've been crying! Oh, are you in pain? Or...are you traumatized? I understand I saw that cross dresser man, he was-"

"No, I'm fine, really,"Molly said rubbing her eyes.

"Just call me if you need anything."

Molly nodded and as soon as she heard the click of the door, she laid ber head back down and sighed.

_Just like old times._

* * *

"What room is Molly Hooper in? I'm a friend." John asked the lady at the front desk.

" 221, 3rd floor. She has a visited right now-"

"Not anymore. Feel free, John," Sherlock said as he breezed past John, his coat purposefully brushing his leg.

John stared at the man's back, his mouth agape. "S-Sherlock? Sherlock!"

Sherlock spun around, hands behind his back, eyebrows raised. "Hm?"

John replied with a thump as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Yeah, so whatcha think? Please do tell!**

**Until next time...LATERZ.**


	17. Chapter 17

Heeey thank you all for reviewing,following, favoriting, reading...

Empress of Verace: haha John fainted in the books, that's why I made him faint haha thanks for reviewing! I hope I don't disappoint you...:)

MadAsAHatterJayy: Yeah that's why I made him faint! Alot of fanfics have John punching Sherlock, and I like that, but in the books he didn't seem mad at all do you agree? Hm. I dunno...Thanks for reviewing!;)

LaserGirl77: Yes I do indeed have a planned out storyline, I got this, don't worry. Yeeeeeah I understand the chapters are awfully short, it takes alot of time just to right 1000 words though. I'll keep trying to make them longer, I promise. Thanks for reviewing!:)

magicstrikes: haha yeah I'm sorry, I keep trying to make it longer...theres just not enough hours in the day,ya know? Excuses, excuses I know it...Thanks for reviewing!:D

Ssmill: Poor molly indeed. I feel sorry for her. Oh well. Thanks for your review sooo much!;)

Aviatress: hahaha my goodness I'm a sobbing mess this time you jerk! Not really but I do have a tear again, mostly from laughing though. You're funny haha. YOU are awesome, my friend. I frickin love you. Sorry...gotta say it. Haha thanks so much for reviewing!;D

Ellcrys: aha yea you noticed! Indeed sherlolly is much needed...I promise there will be sherlolly in the near future, as in at least 2 chapters from now. Thanks for reviewing!;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

John fluttered his eyes open to meet a pair of icy orbs looming over him. Sherlock stood from where he was crouched at Johns side and smiled briefly.

"Come now, John. We have work to do."

John gathered himself and scurried up on his feet, waving away wrinkled nurses. He followed Sherlock quickly with his much shorter legs and when he caught up to him he grabbed his coat by the fist and forced him to spin around. " Don't you think you should," he waved his hands in the air with every word,"I don't know, explain just how exactly you are alive?...And why are we going this way out?"John asked in a breath.

Sherlock sighed. " Oh, really, John. I would love to share with you how I faked my death, in great detail, honestly- but I'm still traumatized by it," he said with a smirk. "And we are going this way because it is to the back way. Reporters are in the front, the pesks. 'The fake detective genius who isn't really fake's death is a big deal, John."

John laughed hesitantly, eyes still wide. "I shouldn't be surprised, should I?"

Sherlock continued to stare ahead smirking and John said, " So we're back then, are we?"

"And so is Moriarty. But not for long, I've got a plan," Sherlock said as he pushed open the emergency exit door.

"Do you try to sound dramatic or does that just happen naturally for you?" John asked. Sherlock gave him a confused look and John laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walk along the back wall. "Good to have you back,mate."

Sherlock smirked and nodded at him. When John removed his arm and looked away, Sherlock absent-mindedly let the smirk fade to a frown. He looked back up at the hospital once more before leading the way past crowds of reporters through alleyways to a cab back to 221 B.

* * *

Molly had been to the morgue for 92 hours since she had been released from Amsterdam. None of those hours had Sherlock in them. She had not seen or heard from in a week, except the news which only saddened her more. Not only the fact that she saw his face but couldn't reach out and touch him, but that his eyes always looked so sad. It was the same as before the fall, and she couldn't figure why he was so sad.

She knew Moriarty and his henchmen weren't a lovely thing to have at your tail, but she always thought before he liked the thrill. She supposed he was just human, like she had told him, after all. She supposed he was much too caught up with work for her the day at the hospital. It was selfish of her to think he'd concern himself with her when he had such bigger problems. He was married to his work.

It still hurt her,though.

She sat bored in the lab at unpaid overtime for no apparent reason, pondering over whether or not she and Sherlock were an 'item' and if they ever really were. Her logical reasoning was that Sherlock just needed company, that he was in an irrational, vulnerable state after the fall. She was used to coming to terms with reality, she'd always just wave it off now, and cry about it later.

She was scribbling on a post-it note when the morgue doors abruptly swung open. In came Sherlock with his coat behind him, acting like owned the place, but he froze for a barely noticeable second when he saw Molly seated in the corner. Barely noticeable, but Molly noticed.

Sherlock straightened and clutched the lapels of his coat. He cleared his throat, "You're not supposed to be here."

Molly opened her mouth to speak but John entered and said,"Hello, Molly. How are you doing? After the accident, I mean?"

She opened her mouth to speak again but Sherlock said,"No, don't tell me- no date tonight? No family to see? Hm. Well, I need a corpse."

"Sherlock! Shut it, you prat," John snapped, "I'm sorry,Molly. Bad day today. I know that's no excuse for this big git."

"Uh, its...fine.

* * *

. I've got a fresh one, just let me go-"

"Immediately, please. The end of the most wanted criminal, your ex, depends on it."

Molly stopped and turned around, "You know what? Ask someone else. I'm going home." She grabbed her bags and before she put away her supplies she was fiddling with she glanced up at Sherlock and froze mid-motion. He was watching her with the blankest, lifeless expression she ever saw. He had those sad eyes, those helpless that made her want to walk through fire for him no matter what horrible things he said.

Sherlock caught her stare and returned to his normal composure. "Well, if you're going go. Victoria's here, I'll ask her."

Molly shook het head at him," Well, I'm sorry you had a bad day today, Sherlock, really. But,you know what? I was having a pretty good one until you came in and ruined it. Goodnight."

The doors swung shut behind her her and Sherlock stared after her.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yes, John. Go fetch Victoria. I need a corpse."

* * *

Molly sat on her bed twirling her phone in her hands. She wanted to text Sherlock. She just wasn't sure if it was to apologize, ask him what's wrong, or to yell at him.

She bit her lip, thinking. She finally came to a conclusion. She picked up her mobile and went through her directory until she found him. Then she called him.

"Hello? Kaven? Yeah, this is Molly..About that date..."

* * *

**Oh my goodness I'm so sorry, this is soo short! Way shorter than I expected and wanted...Ugh. Sorry. I'll try better next time..**

**Sherlolly is not dead! It is still very much alive!**

**Please review! But don't be too cruel about the length I'm already depressed about it... Just kiddin say whatever you want I'll still love all you guys! Latuhs.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the late update guys! I want to get this up as soon as possible so no shoutouts today. Sorry! I dont love you any less I swear! Im still super appreciative!

Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting, and reading too!

* * *

Sherlock dragged his bow across his violin strings as he sat in a trance in his armchair at 221 B. His mind was _muddled _for the first time,perhaps, in his life. Complex? Always. Muddled? No.

It was as if he couldn't think straight, and he could always think straight. It was puzzling him, a mystery he had yet to solve after visiting his mind palace on countless occasions to no resolve.

He felt he was doing the right thing by distancing himself from Molly. He was protecting her. But how could something be right if it felt so wrong?

With time, he decided. Time can heal most anything. Where'd he come up with that? That's right, he didn't- he recalled Molly comforting a colleague in the morgue once who was blubbering on about a breakup. He had commented, annoyed the woman was taking his pathologist and wasting his time. He had said something along the lines of "Don't worry, it wasn't another woman that caused him to break up with you, it was your recent weight gain."

Cruel, yes, he was. But Molly's words echoed his head, " Nearly everything heals with time."

Yes,he could get over Molly with time. He never even liked her anyway. He was simply in an irrational state of mind when he stayed ay Molly's. And a human instinct to cling to human interaction kicked in when he was most lonesome.

He would tell himself this- perched by the window, clutching onto his violin.

" Thinking about Moriarty?" John asked as he entered the flat, removed his coat, and sat opposite Sherlock whom failed to acknowledge his presence.

"Shut up, John."

John sighed and picked up the paper. "Won't be long now, he reveals himself or we find him. And that's that."

" He's the Napolean of crime. I'm sure he'll come up with something crafty."

Moriarty was on the loose, but most if not all his henchmen were dead with the help of John and Lestrade. Soon he would be imprisoned and probably killed.

Sherlock knew he'd have to find him, have a final showdown with his alter ego. And when he would, he'd be ready. After that- if Molly was still an option, he could be with her. But if not, he knew life would be the same as before- solving crimes with John at 221 B.

"Yes, we'll find him. And we'll have to ensure he won't be able to come back," Sherlock said before he stood and exited the room to go to his bedroom and returned with a blonde mustache and wig on. He put on his coat and scarf staring questioningly at Johns own questioning expression.

"Sherlock, why...?"

"Im going out," he said with a slam of the door.

* * *

Molly laughed as she walked with Kaven down the block aimlessly from the movie theater. It had been fun, he date with him, but she almost felt guilty as if she were cheating on Sherlock. She assured herself that was a ridiculous idea and she had every right to be with Kaven tonight.

Yes, it was fun. But it was almost _forced_. The laughing when she knew to, being polite and silly when it was appropriate to be. And she told herself it was a first date thing, but she felt nothing but numbness. Sherlock had sabotaged her first date, without even knowing it. He had stolen her heart and kept it, without her permission. And he had escaped again without another word.

Kaven waved down a cab and said, "I can go with you if you'd like?"

"Oh,no, its okay. Thank you again for a wonderful time."

"Yeah, of course. Maybe again sometime?"

"Sure," Molly smiled as she climbed in the cab,"see you."

"See you later," he said as he closed her door for her, waving.

As she drove off she grew wary, and peered around the seats to see the cabbies face. Thankfully it was a blonde man with a mustache that couldn't be Moriarty.

" You seem uneasy, ma'am. Are you alright?" a thick British accent slurred from the drivers seat.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks," she said.

"Date tonight?"

"How'd you know?" she asked warily.

"I saw the young man you were with, I just assumed."

"Yes, I was on a date. A first one, actually."

"Oh? How'd that go? Sorry- too personal, just say so."

"No, I don't mind. It was...fine. He's...good. How about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't. You could say there is someone I'm waiting on though, I suppose."

"Oh really? What's she like?"

" Very smart. Quirky, you could call her. Unique, no one like her really."

"Why do you have to wait for her, if you don't mind my asking."

"Well... she deserves more than me. I'm not even sure Id want to be with her."

"Why? It seems like you care for her a great deal."

"I do, but I don't know how to. If that makes sense at all to you."

"Just be yourself. If you care so much for her, your work is done, isn't it?"

"Well, we're here."

"Oh, well, it was nice talking to you, sir."

" Yes, you too ma'am. Please, keep your tip."

As she handed him the notes and stepped out the cab, she saw a smirk in the rearview mirror ,slightly covered by a bushy blonde mustache, that was strangely familiar.

She furrowed her brow, in thought, as she climbed the steps to her lonely flat yet again.

* * *

**Review please? Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

Late update again but it will probably be this regular from now on cuz I got busyness. I don't like busyness. I apologize...

sunnysoniaxoxo: haha yay I had fun writing it. Thanks for reviewing!:)

Ellcrys: Okay so I will tell you the title is directly related to Sherlock saying it to Irene in scandal in belgravia. Will sherlollyland go up in flames? Hm. Guess you'll just have to keep reading...;) I'm sorry the wait this time was just as bad, I feel bad cuz I like you but I'm glad you squealed! Did you squeal this time? Haha anywho yeah I'd be creeped out as well if I were molly. Thanks for reviewing!;D

RedRoseLily: YES! Haha you are correct!:)

KendraPendragon: haha when I read 'well not nice actually' in your review my smile turned down then when I read poor molly I smiled again. Haha yeah, true story-believe it or not. Thanks for reviewing!:)

RockingtheRedhead: yep indeed. In another life Sherlock could be a criminal so maybe he'd be a rapist. Maybe...Thanks for reviewing:)

Aviatress: haha thank you so much! YOU ARE BRILLIANT!Haha Thanks for reviewing3

patemalah21:Molly is smart and clever! maybe she won't figure out though... Well thanks for reviewing!

Empress of Verace: Right?! Sherlock is so smart but so dumb too ya know? It was creepy indeed. Thanks for your review!:)

Also big thanks to all who followed, favorited, and read at all like always:)

So yeah Sherlock's creepy. He ended up creepier than I was going for... Oh well. Please try to enjoy... I hope this turns out decent...

* * *

"Sherlock?" John asked behind his laptop as Sherlock sat across him Mind Palace style with a wig and burly mustache on, and his coat still on since he hadnt removed it when he entered moments before.

"I was just wondering why you felt the need to scare Mrs. Hudson half to death,"John said.

"Please, John. Why would a burglar have my coat on? Besides she's seen me in countless disguises, she should be used to it."

" A burglar could've stolen your coat."

"Really, John? I could easily beat someone of my proportion in hand-on-hand combat."

"You realize what you just said? You said you could beat yourself in a fight-Why were you even in a disguise in the first place?"

"The press is crawling all over. Didn't want to be recognized."

"Okay and why were you out?"

Sherlock glared at him. "Really, John, we're just flatmates."

"Hm. You're beating around the bush."

"What bush? I had left a few things at Molly's flat and I went to retrieve them."

"Oh. Molly- she remembers my name now, you know. How is she?"

"Dunno, don't care. Let me go back to my mind palace."

John opened his mouth to speak but sighed and returned his attention back to his blog. His best friend seemed too much like himself lately and it didn't feel right.

* * *

Molly dropped her bags on the floor with a huff.

_Well that was odd._ She had conversations with cabbies loads of times, but this guy was really personal. She'd call him creepy if he weren't so kind. But what struck her the most about him were those eyes. Icy, cold blue. Just like _his_. She hadn't seen him in so long. She couldnt understand why he was ignoring her. It hurt.

She headed to the bathroom for a shower when her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

She opened a new message, and her face fell in disappointment. Not the name she wanted to see at the top of the screen, and she felt guilty about that.

_Goodnight. -Kaven_

She typed away a reply and swept away a stray tear. She wanted more than anything for Sherlock to be off her mind.

_Goodnight. -Molly_

She silently drifted down the hall and Toby meowed at her, trying to steal her attention by making figure 8s in and out of her legs. She laughed quietly down at him. He probably didn't miss Sherlock much. All those times he tried to use him for experiments because he was bored. But Toby still did like to curl up on Sherlock's lap sometimes and Sherlock, surprisingly, let him.

That's the way it always is, she supposed. Everyone seemed to have a billion reasons to hate Sherlock but there was something about him, that no matter what he did to a person- that person would also have a part of them that didnt really mind him, that admired him. You couldn't help but admire him.

No matter how much you wanted to hate him with every fiber in your being, you would smile when he smiled at you. Its just the way he is. An irresistable charm,a web, that he doesn't even have to think about spinning. And once you were in that web, he owned you. He held all the cards, which brought on an undying fear that, at any moment, he could do or say the thing that would make him lose your trust. Then he would smile at you, the realest smile you ever saw, with those happy, blue, little boy eyes- and you just knew you could never leave him, that you would die for this man.

And you felt that way about him, Molly knew there was a pure goodness in him that made him admire you,too, in a way. He would do anything for those he cared about.

Molly thought over and over with a ghost of a smile dancing on her lips. As she reached the bathroom nd glanced at her reflection in the mirror, she saw there were large tears staining her cheeks. She furrowed her brows, and gently touched her cheek to see if the tears were real. She couldn't recall so many tears falling.

So many tears. So many tears this man had made her cry.

She stared at her reflection, making a snap decision. She would do it, she decided.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow she would confront Sherlock Holmes, and figure out just what the hell his problem is.

* * *

**So yeah. Short , very sorry but Friday or Saturday night I will update again. Unless something comes up then it will be Sunday night. **


	20. Chapter 20

Yes, this is one of those things.

I lied. A big fat lie, and I don't blame those who gave up on me:(

Everytime I went to update I got writers block, so sad to say but if I ever do update this story again it will not be until after Christmas. Like in January. But to be honest ,probably won't happen.

This story just isn't going how I want it to, and I'm a major perfectionist. So sad little note, yeah.

Apologies, but if u do want this continued- I mean like really want it to be, which I doubt, but if ya do review on this. Or yell at me, but ill have you know I'm a minor allodoxaphobic.

And to the reviewer who said there are no pizza delivers in Europe, sorry forgot your pen name- you made me laugh. Thank you for the enlightenment, I never knew that...obviously.

But anyways the real reason why I cant think of what to write is because I've started another story, which is going far better than this one, and plus there's just not enough hours in the day.

But like I said, of u really want me to- I know this story sucks and u probably don't really care- but I'm just saying if you do l, leave it in a review.

However,if not- thank you all so much who reviewed, read, followed, favorited, even those who sent me angry reviews that I cried into my pillow over( not really though). I thank you so much.

Farewell...


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! The Final Proof is being continued by the very talented writer miaparker. She finished writing the next chapter and it should be posted quite soon. So go follow and favorite and review it!


End file.
